1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a mobile robot, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method planning a traveling path of a mobile robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical primary function of a mobile machine, such as an autonomous mobile robot, is to arrive at a target without collision. To this end, localization and mapping techniques have been adopted in autonomous mobile robots. A simultaneous location and mapping (SLAM) algorithm may be used for the localization and mapping techniques. A SLAM algorithm allows a mobile robot to build up a map of its surroundings while at the same time keeping track of its current location based on the created map.
A mobile robot generally measures a distance using a laser scanner and an odometer, for example. However, in the course of executing SLAM algorithms, numerous errors due to various unpredicted variables such as a feature point extraction error, an unknown odometry error, a camera geometry error, and the like, may accumulate, resulting in inaccurate position and/or travel path settings.